Love can Fall
by TheLoverofStories19
Summary: After a devastating end to her relationship with Archie after finding the black hood, Betty is on the lookout for a new criminal by the tune of Night Stalker. Along the way she discovers herself and her friends have all been blackmailed by the Stalker. If Betty wants to find this stalker who is torturing them all, she will have to turn on one of her friends. Rated M for later smut.


Welcome to a New Story. I made a new account, I was originally LiveLoveSports22, so I hope everyone enjoys this new story. Also I do not own anything. Lit? Cool Let's move on to my new story!

-Ya Girl A.

Prologue: What happens at night on April 30th stays on that night Right?

Our story begins in the small town of Riverdale.

An unsuspecting neighborhood shushed with quietness of evening.

While everyone is sleeping, we peer into room lighted only by the bright screen of a computer. A girl in front of it, the girl everyone would know as the girl next door, her name Betty, a blonde beautiful girl who was as wholesome and American as cherry pie. But she had a dark secret. As you entered that dim room, you would see the homely girl half naked with a dark black short wig. Make-up was heavily drawn on her face. Her black lace bra and lace panties showed off her perfect figure. On the screen a man could be seen. She was selling herself online. She got many views and it honed in on her dark side that could only be comforted by this.

We move on a couple blocks down to a quiet apartment complex. Occupied by none other than Hiram Lodge. That night however, the two parents had snuck out (as per usual) to the city for some fine dining. Leaving Veronica alone in the house, well, so they thought.

Veronica had called in her human. Her person. Her Archie. Archie was known to have broken up with her to date Cheryl. He only did it so he could save his father's business. So now the two were closer than ever and cherished these nights they could spend alone. For Veronica's parents had known about the break-up and had completely trashed him the moment they had found out. This made it more exciting and more devious every time the two were in each other's company. Veronica loved him with all her heart and she thought he loved her with all of his. Though he was questioning everything from Veronica, to Cheryl, to the beautiful girl next door he had turned down.

On the street, right across from the Lodge's apartment, we come across Jughead Jones. A dark young man itching to get his father out of jail. Following orders from Penny Peabody, as she said if he repaid a favor, she could get his father out of jail. To be fair, she did get FP out of jail but, only if he repaid the favor of being a drug mule, meaning he would need to transport drugs to and from dealers. He sat on the corner awaiting the dealer, getting anxious he pulled out and loaded his gun. He was not about to die tonight. He awaited in the silence fully aware that someone was watching him, but he couldn't figure out from where or who. He just wished it wasn't Toni, because Toni would scold him for putting himself in harms way. After all, she is his girlfriend, but he had a strong feeling she did not really have as much invested into the relationship that Jughead had invested. Which also wasn't too much. After all, the blonde he always saw every morning at school and always in the library after it, always caught his attention more.

We finally end up the Blossom Estate. A soft sob arises in the center of the mansion. A striking redhead sniffles and cries choking on her own tears. In sadness, across from her, her secret girlfriend stood, in shock. Covered in blood from head to toe with a knife soaking in blood still in her hand, Toni was frozen, she was stood there looking down the body that you could barely recognize any more.

It was about 30 minutes earlier that Penelope Blossom had found out that Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz were secretly dating each other. Penelope was not the accepting type, nor did she really care about Cheryl. So she threatened and yelled about sending her to a conversion camp. It was when she had smacked Cheryl and then held her by her throat, choking her, that something snapped in Toni.

Penelope had always beaten Cheryl, she was abusive not only with her words but also physically. Toni had had enough, so she took the knife out of her boot. She looked at Cheryl who couldn't breathe, tears were rolling down both of their faces as Toni nodded at Cheryl, when Cheryl nodded back, Toni took the knife and stabbed it deep in the back of Penelope Blossom. As she took the knife out, Penelope kept breathing and speaking cruelly to Cheryl as she fell to the floor. As much as Toni did not want to overdue it, She stabbed her a second time for herself. She needed her to die, after everything she had done, she needed it.

Flash back forward to the present, she was calculating every move she made. Penelope was dead on the floor and Cheryl was a nervous wreck. She then looked further to notice that Penelope was in the center of a rug. With one small notion she moved to begin rolling up the carpet. Cheryl didn't bother to ask what she was doing, as she already knew. She helped Toni put the rolled up carpet in the trunk of her truck. They then walked back and bleached the floors. They laid out a spare carpet. Toni said her goodbyes then made her way to the woods where she buried the body covering it in a chemical that would have it decomposed and unrecognizable in a couple days. She just had to pray no one would find it before it was completely decomposed. She then burned the carpet, watching the fire build as she watched her hopes for college and better life burn away with it.

That night everyone slept comfortably, except for Cheryl and Toni. They just couldn't bare the nightmares of the night to consume them, so they stayed awake and texted each other, not about the murder, but encouragement, their hope that no one would figure out that their love had destroyed a human.


End file.
